L'origine
by moguinedu40
Summary: D'où vient le livre des prophéties ? Sur cette simple question, une histoire triste et marquante pour réponse ... si il s'en souvient.


« Rima ! RIMA ! »

Une tornade de flammèches tourne autour de moi, mais je m'en contre-fiche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rejoindre le corps inanimé à même pas deux mètre de moi. Derrière moi, des pas résonnent. Les soldats. Ils doivent visiter les maisons en quête de survivants. Pourritures. Je continue à progresser doucement et sans précipitation (un exploit) vers ma sœur. Je contourne les débris du toit tombés à terre, lorsque deux chevaliers traversent le seuil de la porte.

« Il y en a encore ici ! Tuez – moi ces non – humains à cornes ! »

Une rage sourde m'envahit. Comment peuvent-ils parler de nous comme ça ! Ils nous voient comme des monstres, mais entre des assassins et des personnes avec des cornes, qui sont les plus monstrueux ?! Je les ignores royalement et continu d'avancer vers mon objectif qui a repris connaissance.

« Rem…Rempo, enfuis toi…

- Non, Rima, pas sans toi. »

Les soldats se rapprochent de plus en plus. Mais dommage pour eux, une maison en feu, c'est mon élément. Je me concentre, mon aînée collée contre moi. Des rires gras parviennent à mes oreilles pointues comme une second déclaration de guerre. Après un temps de réflexions sur l'importance de l'action qui va se produire, je relâche la pression, et une tornade de feu englobe les deux personnes en face de nous.

« P'tain, le p'tit gars est un mage, fuyez ! On ne peut rien faire, faut attendre les mages royaux ! »

Trop tard, c'est fini pour eux. Ils ont massacré mon village, mes amis, blessés ma grande sœur, et ils croient que je vais les laisser filer ? Je laisse ma magie entourer la petite bourgade. Je repère vite les points de chaleur, caractéristique des vivants. En fonction de la température de ces points (les habitants ont une chaleur interne d'environ 40°), les flammes se trouvant autour des ennemis les calcinent comme du charbon. Tous, sauf les points les plus proches de l'entrée du village. Les mages du roi sont arrivés.

« Tss, on est mal…les quelques habitants encore vivant tombent comme des mouches, il n'y a plus que nous deux… »

Sans m'en rendre compte, quelques larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. C'est fichu. Notre peuple va disparaître. Tous ça à cause d'un roi fou ayant peur de légendes, comme quoi nous sommes les enfants d'un quelconque diable, et que nous allons tuer le plus puissant roi de tous les temps.

« Rempo…ne t'en fais pas, ils ne nous aurons pas.

– Rima, tu s'est aussi bien que moi que c'est fini, on pourra pas résister longtemps face aux mages du roi fou.

– Tu baisses les bras bien rapidement ! Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir tout à l'heure…recommence mais pas pour tuer, retient les juste à l'entrée de la maison. »

Ma belle blonde aux yeux de rougeoyant de sœur se lève lentement et pars dans sa chambre, pendant que moi, je réitère ma performance de tout à l'heure. Mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps longtemps. Elle revient vite, à mon grand soulagement, et se poste à côté de moi, un bouquin épais dans les bras.

« C'est pas le moment de lire !

- Rem, ce livre est très important et très puissant. Il s'appelle le Livre des Prophéties, et il a le pouvoir de créer un nouveau monde. Tu comprendras la réel utilité du livre plus tard, comme tu l'as dis : ça urge. Tu vas écouter et faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, compris ? - Ouais…

- Tu vas vivre, mais plus sous forme de chair et de sang. Tu vas devenir un esprit protecteur de ce livre.

– Euh…

- Ne me coupe pas la parole s'il te plait ! »

Tout en parlant, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, pendant que moi, je devait pâlir à vu d'œil.

« Tu vivras dans ce livre, éternellement ou quasiment.

– Ouais, ouais, je pige rien à ce que tu dis, mais là tu n'as parlé que de moi. Et toi ?

- … Ce livre a la possibilité de scanner tout être vivant et minéral, et les gardes dans ces pages, en sauvegarde. Je « vivrai » sous forme de données dans le livre.

– Mais…Non, tu ne peux pas ! Pourquoi ce ne serai pas toi qui deviendrai un esprit machin truc du livre ?!

- Seul les mages peuvent le devenir. Tu l'es, moi non. S'il te plait, fais ce que je te dis.

– Pourquoi…Pourquoi il faut que ça nous arrive ?!

- Mon vaillant petit frère, désolée de t'imposer un caprice pareil…vit pour nous deux, c'est suffisant. »

Là, elle chuchote un truc sur ma mémoire, mais je n'entends pas grand-chose. Je n'est pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle passe une main dans mes longs cheveux roux et me serre dans ces bras. Quant je sens ses larmes me mouiller les cheveux, elle me relève la tête et plante ses yeux de feu remplis de larmes, dans les miens dorés. Elle ouvre le livre et fixe une page devant son visage. Elle me sourie et me montre son portrait craché dans le livre. Elle me le passe et me demande de le garder contre moi. Elle me demande de fermer les yeux et de ne plus me concentrer sur les mages mais sur le livre. Tant mieux, quelque secondes de plus et je lâché. Une fois les yeux fermés, je l'entends se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Les agresseurs, une fois rentrée, poussent des hurlements terrifiés.

« Le Livre, ils ont le Livre !

- Et vous, vous dégagez d'ici ! »

Le cri furieux de ma sœur entraîne une tempête dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas de la magie mais quelque chose de plus ancien. Et je viens de remarquer qu'il s'agit du livre qui crée un tourbillon, dont je suis le centre. La dernière chose que j'entends est un chuchotements de mots inaudibles de ma sœur, le bruit d'un sort et après, le silence total.

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur. C'était quoi ce rêve ? Il avait l'air tellement vrai…

« Rempo, tout va bien ? »

Tia a un air tellement surpris que je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de la taquiner un peu.

« Avec ton air de suricate ayant pris des stéroïdes, on dirai que tu as vu Ur danser le tcha tcha tcha avec une robe rose à paillettes ! »

Le dit concerné me foudroie du regard, un œil rouge et l'autre bleu. Pendant que je me fais incendier du regard (ça me fait pas grand-chose, mais je le laisse continuer), deux filles rousses, l'une avec des tresses et des fleurs piquetées dedans répondant au nom de Mieli, et l'autre les cheveux coupés au carré (la fameuse Tia), rigolent aux éclats. Une troisième fille, celle-ci au longs cheveux bleu s'appelant Neaki, ne réagis pas plus que ça, même si on peut discerner une lueur d'amusement dans son regard (chose trèèèèèès rare)

« Mais non, c'est juste que je m'étonnai que pendant ton sommeil tu puisse t'agiter et…pleurer.

– T'inquiète, c'était qu'un rêve.

- Si tu veux en parler, on est là...

– Merci Mieli, c'est sympa mais je vais m'en passer. »

Sur ces mots, je me dirige de l'autre cotés de la porte, pour me poster dans les arbres autour de la maison, une émotion inconnue me serrant le cœur

« Rima… »

A l'annonce de ce prénom, une joie et une tristesse indescriptible m'envahissent en même temps, et je sens les larmes coulées sur mes joues.

« Mais qui c'est ? »

…

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la maison de Tia :

« Après la défaite de Kullervo, j'ai pu accéder à de nouvelles pages du livre, celles qu'on récoltés les anciens élus du Livre. Et la je viens de trouver une page du premier élu et…vous vous souvenez du nom que Rempo a hurler tout à l'heure ?

- Rima, dit platement Ur, encore vexé de la blague de l'esprit du feu.

– C'est elle. »

Les quatre personnes présentes regardent le Livre et lisent les quelques lignes qui la décrivent, tous avec des regards curieux puis petit à petit tristes et compatissants :

- Rima -

Parents inconnus, ancienne trafiquante d'esclaves du Roi Fou, ayant pris sa retraite après la visite du village Pandémonium, plus de 10 ans avant l'attaque et l'anéantissement dudit village. Avait prévus de le vendre mais y a renoncé après avoir rencontré un jeune villageois orphelin. Est morte après avoir reçu une déferlante de magie.

Lien avec le livre : Premier élus. Après avoir quitté ces fonctions, a décidée de rassembler toutes les informations possibles sur tout êtres vivant et minéral. Lors de l'attaque de la bourgade par un monstre, elle collecta et créa le livre à partir des restes de la créature, façonnant ainsi un livre magique. Les pouvoirs du livre sont apparus après que le support est était trempée dans le sang d'une créature unique et aujourd'hui disparu : le Simavion. Les pouvoirs du livre étant importants, une protection magique fut mise en place. Une règle : le ou les protecteur doivent être des esprits, ou mage humain. Une fois cette règle respectée, le livre se charge de la transformation du protecteur en esprit de l'humain, moyennant une perte de la totalité des souvenirs. Le travail effectué par Rima fut complet, en effet elle a trouvée un protecteur, le premier, un humain mage du feu.

Dernières paroles enregistrées : « Pardonne moi de t'avoir entraîné la dedans. Je n'ai pas un passé glorieux, mais avec toi, j'ai eu un présent heureux. Un jour peut être on se reverra, dans un autre monde. Au revoir mon petit frère, au revoir Rempo. »


End file.
